


Solitude

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Jock!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kurt wanted to do was hide away and deal with his feelings but he wasn’t alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt runs with the popular crowd but when he really needs his “friends” after Burt had his heart attack, they blow him off. He ends up crying under the bleachers and that’s where badboy!blaine and the skanks find him. He’s ready for them to make fun of him but instead they just offer him a smoke and some ears to listen.

Kurt felt like he was drowning. 

He pushed himself further into the dark area under the bleachers. Old coke cans and candy bar wrappers littered the dirt ground and he kicked at the cigarette butts. It was dark and wet and quiet, exactly what he wanted. 

Hot tears brimmed in his eyes and Kurt pulled his letterman jacket tighter around himself, swallowing compulsively. His body shook as he buried his face in his knees and let everything overwhelm him for a moment. 

Loud laughter and talking startled him into jerking his head up and wiping his tears frantically, knowing that his face was still red and blotchy. A few people walked in and paused when they saw him. 

“Mr. Class President and kicker,” one of them smiled. “Why are you in our secret lair?”

Blaine Anderson. Of course he’d be the one to find him. Blaine was the only out guy in the school and embraced it completely. His dark hair had several streaks of pink, purple and teal in it and one ear was heavy with piercings. He looked like the classic “bad boy” in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. 

“It’s quiet,” he answered and Blaine raised his eyebrow, glancing over to Quinn and a few of the other skanks that had followed him under the bleachers. 

“Fair enough,” most of the skanks, Quinn included, wandered over to the sagging couches on the other side but Blaine sat down next to him. 

“I want to be alone right now,” he mumbled, staring at the dirt. 

“Okay,” Blaine shrugged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?”

“Those are terrible for you,” Kurt scowled. “They’ll wreck your lungs and heart.”

“Suit yourself,” Blaine lit the cigarette and took a long drag of it before letting it out in a steady stream. They sat in silence as Blaine continued to smoke. It felt strange to have someone nearby since everyone seemed to want to be as far away as possible from him. 

“What do you want?” He finally snapped. 

“Nothing. I’m just here to cut English and smoke. If you want to talk though, I won’t say anything,” he flicked the cigarette into the dirt and pulled out another. 

Kurt stayed quiet before the words started spilling out of his mouth. “My dad had a heart attack last week and he’s in a coma. The doctors don’t know if he’ll come out of it.”

“Shit,” Blaine mumbled. 

“My mom died when I was little…I can’t lose my dad too,” Kurt’s eyes pricked with tears and he sucked in a shaky breath. “I’m sorry…I just…”

“It’s cool. That’s why I hang out with these guys,” he nodded towards the skanks smoking and laughing on the couch. “Unlike your football buddies, they don’t care what kind of shit you carry. When I came out I honestly thought I was going to be beaten or killed just because of who I am. These people protect me and stand with me.”

“Was it hard to come out?” Kurt asked softly. 

“Yeah. My parents still won’t talk to me and I have to watch my back,” Blaine shrugged a little. “But it’s better than hiding. Don’t you get tired of hiding?”

Kurt nodded before freezing, his eyes widening. His breath seemed to catch in his throat and Blaine’s grin stretched across his face. 

“I so knew it,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe.”

“How did you know?” Kurt hissed, heart pounding. Blaine kept a smug smile on his face and adjusted the rainbow cuffs on his wrists. “I haven’t even told my dad. I haven’t told any one.”

“We always know our own,” Blaine laughed. “And maybe it was wishful thinking. I’ve always thought you were super hot. Plus, I’ve seen you look at me too.”

Kurt felt his cheeks burn and ducked his head. He had come out here to have some time to himself and instead had sobbed onto someone’s shoulder and come out. 

“You know your dad won’t care if you come out to him,” Blaine lit up another cigarette. “My brother worked for him and said he was a really good guy. I know your dad loves you like crazy.”

He quickly wiped away his tears and let out a sigh, giving Blaine a watery smile. Blaine gave him a small smile and reached up to wipe his cheeks. 

“You’re not as scary as you seem you know,” he mumbled and Blaine let out a loud laugh. 

“Here’s a secret, if you seem like a scary punk no one will mess with you,” Blaine leaned back and took another pull on his cigarette. 

Kurt stared at him and felt a weird fluttering in his stomach. “I should go visit my dad.”

“That’s the way of thinking,” Blaine nodded. “Cut school for a reason.”

He found himself smiling for the first time in a long time and stood, brushing off his jeans. Kurt took a few steps before pausing and turning. “When things get…better do you want to go out sometime?”

Blaine smiled brightly up at him and snuffed out his cigarette. “I’d love to. You go take care of your dad.”


End file.
